Je t'aime
by Callea
Summary: Daniel attempts to comfort Sam after their arguement; Sam regrets her previous actions. (Sequel to Confessions and Fantasies) COMPLETE


Title: Je t'aime  
  
Author: Callea   
  
Category: Sam/Daniel romance  
  
Spoilers: none, I think  
  
Season/Sequel info: Season 7, Sequel to Confessions and Fantasies  
  
Rating: R  
  
Content Warnings: sexual situations  
  
Summary: Daniel attempts to comfort Sam after their arguement; Sam regrets her previous actions.  
  
Feedback: Feedback is welcome and very much appreciated  
  
Thanks for helping me with the French, Iona!  
  
This this more of a continuation of Confessions and Fantasies than a sequel, because no time passes between that story and this one. I'm considering this one a sequel instead of another part because it isn't written in the same style as that story. Also, when I wrote C&F, I wasn't sure I was going to continue it.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Daniel held onto Sam like a drowning man clinging to a life preserver. She had finally come to him, and he was never going to let her go again. Tears of overwhelming joy ran down his face and mingled with the tears of despair that had once been there.   
  
In his arms, Sam's tears began to fall down harder. For years she had wanted him to hold her like this and now that he was, it was agonizing. It felt like she belonged there, but she knew she couldn't stay forever.   
  
He felt her body tremble against his as she began sobbing. He pulled her closer and began stroking her hair to comfort her. This seemed to have almost the opposite affect. Her sobbing grew louder, and her trembling increased to the point where she was almost shaking.   
  
He pulled away from her slightly, not wanting to let go completely. With his free hand, he brushed back the short bangs that hung across her face. He then gently wiped the tears from her cheeks.   
  
"Hey," he whispered. "It's okay."   
  
Separating from him, if only by a fraction of an inch, helped Sam regain some of her composure; she hadn't yet found the strength to look at him, so she continued gazing downward. Her sobs gradually began to fade beneath his touch as he continued holding her and sweeping away any rogue tears.  
  
When the tears stopped coming, he slid his hand down the length of her jaw and stopped at her chin. He gently guided her face upward toward his own. Her eyes immediately shifted to meet his. Their faces were merely inches apart and she could feel his breath on her lips.   
  
He wanted nothing more than to kiss her. Correction: he wanted nothing more than to carry her to his bed and make love to her, but he would settle for a kiss... Not that he would normally use the words 'settle' and 'kiss' in the same sentence when talking about Sam. 'Settling' would mean that he wasn't getting everything he wanted, but Sam was everything.  
  
She was literally the woman of his dreams, and she stood there in his arms with her eyes burning into his. He wished he knew how she would react if he closed the short distance between their lips. He felt like she was almost begging him to do it, but he didn't think he could take a chance at being wrong.   
  
Still staring into her eyes, he began to stroke her cheek. Involuntarily, she closed her eyes and tilted her head into his hand, allowing herself to become lost in his touch. Slowly, she turned her head so that her lips brushed lightly over his skin.   
  
The look of longing on her face and the feel of her lips on his hand left him with no doubt that she would be receptive to his advance. Yet, he held back, afraid of what the consequences of his actions might be. Instead, he simply continued gazing at her. With her eyes closed and the smile that seemed to play at her lips as they quivered over his skin, she was more beautiful than he had ever seen her, more than he had even thought possible.   
  
Suddenly he felt her lips begin caressing his palm and her tongue slide lightly across it. The sensation was overwhelming, and he knew he couldn't take it much longer. If he let her continue, he would soon find himself pulling her down to the grass and spreading kisses over her naked body under the open sky.   
  
To avoid that potentially embarrassing situation, he gradually moved his hand toward her ear and out of her lips' reach. His fingers ran slowly and softly up and down her neck. Her eyelashes fluttered lightly before she looked up at him once again.   
  
Under the dim streets lights, her eyes gleamed with a passion he had never before seen in them. It made him want her more, and without realizing it, his caresses intensified. His soft, tender motions became more forceful and more insistent. His hand moved up through her hair, getting lost in the soft, short locks.  
  
Her eyes closed once again, and her head tilted back at the feel of his hand moving through her hair. The soft skin of her neck became vulnerable to his lips and taunted him with its presence. He resisted the urge to place a line of kisses down it, knowing that if he did, he wouldn't stop.   
  
He closed his eyes and drew her closer. Her body pressed tightly against his as she curled her fingers and ran them up his lower back.   
  
His lips hovered next to her ear, and she could hear and feel his deep breathing. He brought his lips closer until they brushed lightly against the tip of her ear. When he exhaled, she felt his warm breath on her skin. He continued to move his hand through her hair as he ran his lips down the edge of her ear.   
  
Sam could barely feel his touch, but it was just enough and in the right spot to send a surge of electricity traveling to her shoulders, along her back, and down to her toes. Her back arched as she pulled him in tighter and ran her hands up his back.  
  
He heard her sigh with pleasure, and he wished he could bring her much more. He wanted to forget everything that told him he shouldn't be doing this, that he should wait until he knew Sam was in her right mind. Giving himself time to think, he pressed his cheek against hers and continued holding her. Finally, he forced himself to loosen his grip to where he was once again looking into her eyes.   
  
Sam took the opportunity to move her hand from his back to run it along his chest. As she looked up at him, her fingers toyed unconsciously with the buttons of his shirt.  
  
Gazing into her eyes, he tried to convince himself not to kiss her, but Sam was not making it easy for him. He found it increasingly difficult to remain rational as he felt the buttons of his shirt come undone and her hand move inside to run along the bare skin of his chest.   
  
He drew her closer, and her breath caught in her throat as she closed her eyes and bit her lip in anticipation. Her excitement heightened only to flood out of her as he simply brought her into a hug.   
  
She was shocked, exasperated and disappointed. Daniel had just sent her a very clear signal that he didn't intend to continue.   
  
He held onto her, trying to focus on something besides her lips and the way her naked body would feel against his. He knew that letting go of her would ease this task, but he didn't want to do that; he would just deal with the situation the way it was.  
  
With his arms wrapped so lovingly around her, Sam couldn't stay upset for long. She quickly found that along with her feelings of excitement came contentment. She inhaled slowly, realizing that there were far worse situations to be in than resting peacefully in Daniel Jackson's arms. With a smile on her face, she rested her head against his shoulder.  
  
His breathing and heartbeat gradually began to slow as his hands moved gently and aimlessly across her back. As they stood there, Sam realized that Daniel had barely loosened his hold since he had first wrapped his arms around her. Noticing that it didn't seem like he intended to do so anytime soon, she joked softly, "Daniel, I'm not going to run away again."  
  
"I know." His voice was calm and from his tone, she could tell he had a soft smile on his face.  
  
He continued holding her, stroking her hair and taking in her scent, her feel, and the way it felt just to be close to her. He never wanted this to end. He feared that if it did, it could never happen again. In an instant, Sam could put her defenses back up and push him away again. Though he knew that he would never let her push him very far, he would miss holding her and sharing every one of their feelings without saying a word.  
  
In all the previous excitement, it had gone unnoticed, but now Sam was beginning to feel the effects of the chilly air. Daniel's body heat helped to keep her warm but hardly succeeded in covering her whole body.  
  
He felt her shiver and suddenly realized how cold the night had become. He cursed himself for letting her stand outside for hours barefoot and in a dress that left her very much uncovered.  
  
"Come on," he said as he released his hold on her. She reached down to pick up her shoes, and then he took her hand to pull her inside.   
  
Her fingers had become icy cold, and he couldn't believe he had let that happen. He'd made her burst into tears and now he was giving her pneumonia. What was he going to do next?  
  
Sam watched as he pulled out his keys to unlock the front door that had swung shut behind him when he'd raced outside. He still looked as alluring to her as the first time they had come through the door, and she missed touching him. She couldn't resist the urge to reach up and run her fingertips along his neck and through his hair. As she did so, she watched his back stiffen and his ears take on a reddish hue. He turned to her and smiled sheepishly before turning back to the lock.  
  
Clearly still flustered, he opened the door and gestured for her to go in first. As they walked up the stairs, he removed his shirt and put it around her arms, rubbing them with his hands as he did so.  
  
She had to laugh at his over protectiveness and the thought of him parading about the halls shirtless. "Daniel, you don't have to give up your clothes."  
  
He smiled. "I don't see you giving it back." He reached out and took her free hand, pressing it between his palms, attempting to heat it.  
  
"Well, it is warm."  
  
"You want the pants too?"  
  
This time, she smiled for a different reason. The thought of a shirtless, pants-less Daniel simply turned her on. "If you insist."  
  
He looked at her and noticed the devilish grin on her face. It was the same one that he had questioned when he brought coffee to her earlier in the night. He quickly dismissed the thought that she had been thinking the same thing then as she seemed to be now. He smiled back at her and lifted her hand to his lips to plant a short kiss on it.   
  
He realized that sexual innuendos could quickly put them in the place that he thought they shouldn't be at the moment, so he simply stated, "You'll just have to settle for tea and a warm blanket when we get back in."  
  
Daniel was right. Tea was what she needed right now... nice, warm tea. What she didn't need was a naked, steamy, passionate night with a very attractive, muscular, blue-eyed archeologist who happened to be halfway to the naked point as they spoke...   
  
Sam quickly shook her head, trying to dislodge the thought of a naked Daniel from her brain.  
  
As they approached his apartment, she realized that the doorway was distinctly unobstructed. "You left your door open?" she gasped.  
  
He raked his hand through his hair and sounded embarrassed as he told her, "I was kind of in a hurry."  
  
Sam sighed dramatically. "Didn't anyone teach you not to go chasing women around in the middle of the night?"  
  
"Well, yeah... that's why I didn't that know I was supposed to close the door behind me when I actually did."  
  
She simply laughed and shook her head as they walked into his apartment. Daniel closed the door behind them, and Sam set her shoes on the floor.   
  
"I'm gonna go get a blanket from the bedroom... and make sure no vagrants wondered in there," he joked.   
  
Sam feigned innocence as she asked, "You want me to come with you to fend off any assailants?"  
  
He opened his mouth to respond, but no sound came out. He seemed to be reconsidering his words, as he opened his mouth twice more but still didn't speak. Finally, he seemed to find the words. "Sam... don't take this the wrong way, but... I don't think you should be in my bed right now... uh, bedroom... my bedroom."  
  
He was so adorable when he said it that Sam could barely keep from giggling. "Go get the blanket," she told him as she gave him a light, playful push.  
  
As Daniel headed for the bedroom, Sam made her way to the couch. She was horrified to see nearly dried coffee covering the tabletop and sitting in pools on the carpet. She could easily guess what had happened, and she felt partly responsible for the mess. She removed Daniel's shirt from her shoulders and placed it on the couch before heading to the kitchen to look for towels.  
  
After locating the blanket, Daniel stepped out of the bedroom, wearing a thin white t-shirt that he'd quickly thrown on. He was surprised when he looked around and saw no sign of Sam. His first thought was that someone had in fact been inside the apartment and had attacked her. He quickly dismissed that idea, knowing that if Sam hadn't beaten up any would-be attacker, she would have put up a struggle that he certainly would have heard from the bedroom. He assumed she must have gone into the bathroom.  
  
He tossed the blanket onto the couch, frowning at the mess he'd made of his coffee table and carpet. He picked up the now empty mugs and headed for the kitchen. Inside, he was shocked to see Sam searching through the items beneath his sink.  
  
"Sam?"  
  
She looked up at him and smiled. "I thought I'd clean up the coffee, but I can't find any wood or carpet cleaner."  
  
"Well... that's probably because I don't have any."   
  
"Daniel, I know single men are messy and all, but somehow I figured you were a little different," she teased.  
  
He moved to place the cups in the sink as he answered, "Well I used to. I just haven't had the chance to buy more since I've been back."  
  
She closed the cabinet door and stood to face him. "We'll have to be sure to get you some then."  
  
Daniel smiled at her, liking the sound of the word 'we' and the idea of heading out shopping with Sam like they were a couple. He wondered briefly if this meant that she was considering the idea.  
  
"But don't worry about my mess," he told her. "I made it. I can clean it up."  
  
"Don't be stubborn. I'll do it," she said as she picked up the small stack of towels from the counter and tossed one at Daniel, "but you can help." Without another word, she headed toward the living room.   
  
With an amused smile, Daniel dampened the cloth under the faucet then turned to follow Sam. When he got to the living room, she was already kneeling on the floor, soaking the liquid out of the carpet. He quickly began wiping down the top of the table.  
  
"Daniel, I don't think this is going to come out."   
  
"Don't worry about it," he told her as he used one of the remaining towels to soak up a stain from the carpet. "I can always get a rug to cover it."  
  
Sam finished cleaning, placed the rag on the coffee table, and moved to the coach. She sighed heavily as she watched him finish soaking up the mess she'd been responsible for creating.   
  
Hearing her sigh, Daniel put down his towel and moved to sit next to her. "What's wrong?"  
  
"This was all my fault." It was obvious that she wasn't only talking about the coffee. "You caught me by surprise, and I reacted very, very poorly. I'm supposed to be trained not to feel fear, but I don't think I've ever been more scared in my life. I don't know what came over me." She paused, seeming to search for the answer. "I just didn't want to face the truth... I should have been honest... This whole thing happened because I wasn't. I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you."  
  
Daniel scooted closer to her and took her hand. "Sam, it's my fault. I should have realized..."  
  
She stopped him before he could continue. "No... You didn't do anything wrong. I made a huge mistake, and this could have turned out much worse." Sadness crept into her voice as she spoke. "God Daniel, what if we'd stopped being friends? Or never spoken to each other again?"  
  
He put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him, stroking her hair as he assured her, "Sam, I promise you I will never let that happen. I've lost too many people to ever voluntarily lose you." He kissed the top of her head lightly then leaned back, gently pulling her with him so that she lay pressed against him, using his chest as a pillow. "You'll never get rid of me."  
  
Smiling at his words, Sam closed her eyes and took in the scent of his cologne. She'd read somewhere that scent was the most powerful of the human senses, and she'd believed it. Whenever he was near, she could always close her eyes and get lost in his scent. It never failed to make her happy. Now that she was happier than she ever thought she could be, she realized that the strongest of the senses wasn't one of the five taught in school.  
  
She slowly lifted herself and turned her body so that it was positioned directly over him and her face hovered above his. As she did so, Daniel reached up and began to toy with the golden hair that hung down over her ear. Both sets of blue eyes sparkled together as they gazed at one another.  
  
Sam whispered softly, "I love you, Daniel. I was too scared to admit it, but I won't make that mistake again. I can't even remember what not loving you is like... and I don't ever want to find out."  
  
Daniel could see tears forming in her eyes, and he could feel them coming to his own. He knew of only one thing that could put a stop to them, so he moved his hand to the nape of her neck and drew her closer.   
  
Their lips met softly, the culmination of years of denied love and longing. Their hands spread caresses along the other's body. Her lips melted into his, moving rhythmically to the slow song that played only in their hearts.   
  
"Wow," he whispered as they concluded the embrace.  
  
"You have no idea how many times I've imagined doing that."  
  
A devilish smile spread across his face. "I think I might, " she joked as he drew her back for what he intended to be a short kiss, but once his lips captured hers, he found it impossible to release them.   
  
Finally able to pull himself away, he took hold of her hands and smiled at her. "It's late, and I should let you get to sleep."  
  
After a moment's pause, Sam nodded in agreement, "You're probably right."  
  
"You're welcome to stay here. I can get you some clothes, and you can sleep in my bed... It's probably best if I sleep on the couch."  
  
Sam intently watched his lips move, but only half-heard the words coming out of them. When he'd finished speaking, she realized that she didn't know what he had just said. After finally processing the words her brain had captured, she responded, "No, I'll sleep on the couch. I'm not going to kick you out of your bed."   
  
"Sam..." The look on her face told him there would be no argument about it. "Okay, I'll bring you a pillow and some clothes."  
  
Sam smiled, relieved that Daniel knew her well enough to give her what she wanted even if not giving up his bed to a lady didn't quite meet the standard rules for being a gentleman. This was her kind of gentleman: someone who wanted to give her everything he could and took it in stride when she wanted to do the same for him.   
  
She moved off of him, allowing him to head to the bedroom to fetch the items he'd promised. She then picked up the blanket that he'd brought out earlier, unfolded it, and spread it across the couch.   
  
When he returned, he set the pillow on the sofa and handed her a t-shirt and pair of shorts that were obviously too big for her. For several seconds, he stood awkwardly as though he wanted to say something, then he simply took hold of her hand, gave her a short kiss on the cheek, and whispered, "Goodnight."  
  
Before he had time to turn and leave, Sam grasped his hand tighter, threw the clothes on the couch, and pulled his arms around her back. "Goodnight," she whispered as she reached up and drew his lips down for a kiss that he would remember in his dreams.   
  
His arms tightened around her as he nearly lifted her off the ground. She quickly realized that her plan to make her once-shy archeologist long for her through the night while she slept peacefully in another room was backfiring. As it turned out, his lips and hands were everything but shy. Her blood rushed though her body and her legs grew weak as he intensified the kiss, running his hands up her back.   
  
Far too soon for Sam's liking, he pulled away and smiled at her. "I like your version better." He then turned and headed through his bedroom door. As he closed it, he looked back and found Sam watching him. Before he shut the door completely, he winked and flashed his patented, heart-stopping Daniel Jackson smile.  
  
In a daze, Sam picked up the clothes from the couch and headed to the bathroom to change. She closed the door behind her and threw the garments on the counter. She had already taken off her dress before she came to her senses and realized that she'd forgotten to turn on the bathroom light.   
  
She flipped the switch then leaned on the counter for several seconds, attempting to regain her composure. No matter how hard she tried, all she could think of was Daniel and how much she needed and wanted him... and how he was lying in bed only a short distance away. She hurriedly slipped on his t-shirt and exited the bathroom, leaving the shorts where she had tossed them.  
  
She approached Daniel's door and lifted her hand to knock, hesitating for a second before tapping her knuckles against it. Her hand didn't have the chance make contact with the wood a second time. After the first tap, the door opened suddenly and a hand reached out and pulled her inside. Before she had time to process what was going on, the door had closed and she had been spun around and pressed against it with Daniel's lips on hers.  
  
His hands held her face and his lips moved hungrily across her own. She ran her hands up his hardened abs and felt the bare skin of his shirtless body beneath her fingers.   
  
He withdrew his lips from hers long enough to whisper in a low voice, "What took you so long?"   
  
His hands then moved to her shoulders and slowly traced the length of her arms until they reached her hands, which had moved to grip his sides. Taking hold of her hands, he slowly began to lift them above her head, drawing them up until they came together where he could hold them both with one hand. He slowly pressed his body against hers and moved his lips along her jaw until they reached the tender skin of her neck.  
  
His free hand trailed softly back down her arm, hesitating momentarily as it reached her chest. After a few seconds, it continued on its journey down the thin fabric of the t-shirt.  
  
His lips softly caressed her earlobe as his hand began to lift the hem of her t-shirt. "Je t'aime. Je t'adore. Je te veux pour l'eternite," he whispered.  
  
(I love you. I adore you. I want you for eternity.) 


End file.
